Ciclo de Memórias - Cap 02
by Illy-chan H. Wakai
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG. Autora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. YAOI. M-PREG. 3x2, 1x5, 4x6. Nove anos depois do fim da Guerra, Trowa é levado a se reencontrar com uma determinada pessoa... e com um passado que irá despertar e trazer à tona lembranças que ele jamais poderia imaginar ter perdido de sua memória. Cap 02 repostado
1. Ciclo de Memórias - Cap 02 Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/

E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!

 _ **Illy H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **CICLO DE MEMÓRIAS - Cap. 02,**_ **por Illy-chan H. Wakai** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic original participante da...**

.

É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster**_

 _ **& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **CICLO DE MEMÓRIAS - Cap. 02  
**

 **Por Illy-chan H. Wakai**

 **Fanfic original.** **3x2 & 2x3, 1x5 & 5x1, 3X4 (passado), 4x6 & 6x4 (atual). YAOI. M-PREG. **

**.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Nove anos depois do fim da Guerra das Colônias contra a Aliança da Esfera Terrestre e as pérfidas OZ e Romefeller, Trowa – agora um agente dos Preventers, assim como Heero e Wufei – é levado, por força de uma série de acontecimentos, a se reencontrar com uma determinada pessoa... e com um passado que irá despertar e trazer à tona lembranças as quais ele jamais poderia imaginar ter perdido de sua memória".

 _ **Illy-chan**_

.

 _ **3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_

Boa noiteeeeeee! Espero estar fazendo a ALEGRIA DE TODAS VOCÊS, ao anunciar que o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **GANHOU MAIS UMA SEMANA, YU-HUUUUUUUUUU**

E espalhando alegria com fogos de artifícios e purpurina, inicio aqui a segunda semana com nosso piloto de L5 com fic nacional!

Isso mesmo! A Illy-chan aqui está trazendo uma fanfic de uma autora nacional... a Illy-chan! KKKKKKKK

É, eu sei, muitas levam um susto ao verem que também brinco de escrever, além de traduzir e revisar fanfics, mangás e manhwas, hohohoho

Eu sempre disse que a **Ciclo de Memórias** é um presente maravilhoso de mim para mim mesma XD e nela, de fato, tem tudo o que eu mais gosto, no universo de Gundam Wing:

 **3x2  
Trowa&Duo... e com M-Preg!**

Ai, meu coração! Que coisa mais linda! Eu SIMPLESMENTE A.D.O.R.O. o casal 3x2 - e querem saber quem foi a maior 'culpada' por esta paixão? Simples, oras: foi a Trixie - uma autora americana que fez uma das fics mais FENOMENAIS, daquelas de ARRASAR UM QUARTEIRÃO, que eu já li: "Rattlesnakes".

O quê? Não leram ainda? Como?! Ela também foi lançada na **SEMANA TROWA BARTON** , na conta do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções,** pessoas hohohohoh

 **1x5  
**... E com os meus dois adorados asiáticos juntos! Sim, isto mesmo: Wufei&Heero, como casal - eu AMO fics com os dois como namorados, amantes... **VIVA!**

 **4x6  
** Quatre&Zechs... Bem, me desculpem as fãs de 3x4 (eu também adoro os dois juntos), mas desta vez, como eu queria uma fic com Trowa com o Duo e o Wufei e o Heero juntos, assim, sobrou para o loirinho ficar com... outro loiro? Pois é! Mas não se preocupem - para fazer o Quatre ficar com o Zechs, eu me inspirei na fic M-Preg da K-Money, que tem no **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , ehehehheeheheh.

Realmente, não é um casal muito comum, mas ela colocou os dois tão fofos, na fic, que... meu coração não resistiu a dar uma outra chance para eles!

Alegrias à parte, porém, tenho um **BIG GRANDE MEGA AVISO** para as leitoras o/

Deixem-me explicar uma coisa: não é exatamente minha fanfic **Ciclo de Memórias** inteira que estou lançando aqui para vocês, mas sim _um capítulo_ dela.

Por quê?

Bem... Porque o **capítulo 02** da **Ciclo de Memórias** fic é completamente centrado em Wufei, e é TÃO, mas TÃO WUFEI, que nossa, me pareceu um CRIME não postar este capítulo na SEMANA do nosso chinês *_*

Mais uma coisa: este capítulo de **Ciclo de Memórias** **não é novo**.

Infelizmente, por causa das limitações porcaria do FF Net, não pude simplesmente relançar o capítulo como pretendia fazer no início; assim sendo, a única solução foi repostá-lo como sendo uma nova fic.

Para as que já leram este capítulo da época original de seu lançamento, aviso desde já que o texto permanece o mesmo – NADA foi modificado, nem no capítulo em si, nem nas notas explicativas, nem nos agradecimentos ou oferecimentos em que nele foram ofertados. Tudo está igualzinho, igualzinho ^~ Mas sintam-se à vontade para ler e matar as saudades – duvido que consigam resistir o/

Para quem nunca leu nem sabia da existência da fic, mas que ODEIA spoilers: por gentileza, acesse a fic desde o **capítulo 01, leia o 02 e delicie-se com o 03** – todos eles aqui em minha conta _**Illy-chan H. Wakai**_.

Para quem nunca leu nem sabia da existência da fic, mas que NÃO SURTA com spoilers: espero que apreciem o capítulo, porque, não é por nada não, ele está SUPER PHODA \O/\O/ e, por gentileza, depois acesse a fic desde o **capítulo 01, releia o 02 e delicie-se com o 03** – todos eles aqui em minha conta _**Illy-chan H. Wakai**_.

Novamente, culpem a porcaria do FF Net por me forçar a lançá-lo como se fosse algo novo quando ele não é * suspira *

Agora, ao capítulo 02 o/

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai**_

 _ **3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_


	2. Ciclo de Memórias - Cap 02 Repostagem

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

TÉRMINO: **10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/

E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!

 _ **Illy H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **CICLO DE MEMÓRIAS - Cap. 02,**_ **por Illy-chan H. Wakai – é uma Fanfic original participante do...**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

.

 **Autora:** **Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

 **Gênero:**. Yaoi, Angústia, Romance, M-Preg (no passado)

 **Beta:** **Capítulo** _ **não-betado**_ **desta vez** (vocês vão saber porquê ^~)

 **Censura:** NC17

 **Casais:** **3X2 &2x3, 1X5&5x1, 3X4 –** passado; **4X6 & 6x4 –** atual.

 **Advertências:** Lemon; M-PREG – no passado; Alcoolismo; POV's alterados; Universo Alternativo.

 **Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho dinheiro algum com eles.

 **Aviso Extra** : Esta fic se passa nove **(1)** anos após o fim da série de TV e desconsidera completamente os OVA's de _**"Endless Waltz".**_

.

 _ **3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_

 _._

 _ **Dedicatória:**_

Quero antes de tudo agradecer **as fãs** de _**Ciclo de Memórias**_ , pois seus reviews maravilhosos foram incentivos constantes para este capítulo estar sendo postado:

 **Litha-chan, Tina-chan, Akemi Hidaka, Ci-chan, Karin Kamiya, BelleTsubasa**

Espero que este capítulo faça vocês tão felizes quanto eu fiquei, meninas, ao saber que minha fic 3x2, 1x5 e 4x6 tem fãs *_*

Deleitem-se com o novo cap ^~

.

*Illy-chan corrigindo uma injustiça aqui*

 **OLUHA! OLUHA! CONDESSA OLUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Darling, peloamordeSãoYaoi, ME PERDOE por não ter colocado seu nome... **ME PERDOEE!** *arranca os cabelos*

Você **TAMBÉM** é uma das **MAIORES FÃS** da Ciclo, minha nossa senhora! Eu ainda tenho o seu email guardado até hoje, fico super vermelha quando o leio #^_^# Onde tava meu cérebro que eu esqueci?!

Por favor, **POR FAVOR.**.. Gomen *pula em cima da Oluha *

Espero de todo o coração, que mesmo passado tanto tempo, a fic ainda te emocione \o/

Beijos mil, Oluha!

.

 **DEDICATÓRIA ESPECIAL**

Como eu já disse no cap 01, esta fic é um maravilhoso presente para mim mesma, mas aqui quero destacar uma _**dedicatória especial**_ para duas outras fãs de Ciclo de Memórias... São elas:

.

 **Ilia Verseau:**

 **SURPRESA!**

Eu te surpreendi! Diga, admita, te surpreendi! *faz dancinha da vitória hahahahaha*

Minha _**BETA**_ linda, para você que é uma das pessoas que mais me incentiva a continuar com a fic e acompanha todo o processo criativo dela desde o nascimento da idéia para o roteiro... aqui vai um cap magnífico da minha fic 3x2 m-preg *_*

Er... Creio que você vai compreender o motivo por eu não ter lhe mandado o cap para betar, ne? XD

.

 **Blanxe:**

Sim, eu sei que seu niver foi dia 09, Blanxita… Cá entre nós, eu maquinei fazer esta surpresa e Deus sabe que fiz de tudo para colocar o cap on no dia certinho do seu niver, mas o universo inteiro conspirou contra mim ;_;

Mas três depois não é um atraso tãão grande assim, é? ^^*

Espero que goste do presente... é a única forma que tenho para lhe agradecer por me tornar sua Beta e me dar a chance de poder participar de muitos dos seus trabalhos como escritora - além de todo apoio e ajuda com as traduções e incentivo para que eu largue delas um pouco e volte a escrever... Assim, eis aqui o cap 02 da 'Ciclo de Memórias' online, em homenagem ao seu niver^~

 **HAPPY YAOI BIRTHDAY, DARLING!**

 **\o/\o/\o/\o\/\o/**

.

 _E quem foi que disse que Arianos não sabem fazer surpresas, hein? XD_

 _._

* * *

 **AVISO DA AUTORA – NÃO DEIXEM DE LER**

Explicando algo muito importante aqui: este capítulo de **Ciclo de Memórias** **não é novo**.

Ele foi escolhido por mim para participar da **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** por, mesmo a fic sendo uma 3x2, este capítulo em especial ser maravilhosamente centrado em Wufei e acho que seria um crime eu não utilizá-lo na SEMANA do china *_*

Infelizmente, por causa da porcaria do FF Net, não pude simplesmente relançar o capítulo simplesmente como pretendia fazer no início, assim sendo, a única solução foi repostá-lo como sendo uma nova fic.

Para os que já leram este capítulo da época original de seu lançamento, aviso desde já que o texto permanece o mesmo – NADA aqui foi modificado, nem no capítulo em si, nem nas notas explicativas, nem nos agradecimentos ou oferecimentos em que nele foram ofertados. Tudo está igualzinho, igualzinho ^~ Mas sintam-se à vontade para ler e matar as saudades – duvido que consigam resistir o/

Para quem nunca leu nem sabia da existência da fic, mas que ODEIA spoilers: por gentileza, acesse a fic desde o **capítulo 01, leia o 02 e delicie-se com o 03** – todos eles aqui em minha conta _**Illy-chan H. Wakai**_.

Para quem nunca leu nem sabia da existência da fic, mas que NÃO SURTA com spoilers: espero que apreciem o capítulo, porque, não é por nada não, ele está SUPER PHODA \O/\O/ e, por gentileza, depois acesse a fic desde o **capítulo 01, releia o 02 e delicie-se com o 03** – todos eles aqui em minha conta _**Illy-chan H. Wakai**_.

Novamente, culpem a porcaria do FF Net por me forçar a lançá-lo como se fosse algo novo quando ele não é * suspira *

Agora, ao capítulo o/

 _ **3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_

.

Nove anos **(1)** depois do fim da Guerra das Colônias contra a Aliança da Esfera Terrestre e a pérfida OZ, Trowa – agora um agente dos Preventers, assim como Heero e Wufei – é levado, por força de uma série de acontecimentos, a re-encontrar-se com uma pessoa... e com um passado que irá despertar e trazer à tona lembranças que ele jamais poderia imaginar ter perdido de sua memória.

.

 _ **3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_

* * *

 **CICLO DE MEMÓRIAS**

 **Por** _ **Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_

.

 **Cap 02 (repostado)**

* * *

.

 _ **~~~ Madrugada. ~~~**_

O zumbido da vibração característica de seu celular o acordou.

Abrindo os olhos desorientadamente em meio à escuridão, ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Outro zumbido – e imediatamente puxou o celular de cima da mesinha de cabeceira, agora já alerta. O nome que aparecia piscando em seu visor dispensava maiores apresentações, porém o fato daquela pessoa estar ligando àquela hora da noite só significava uma coisa: problemas.

Duas e trinta da madrugada – viu no visor do aparelho, antes de atender a ligação.

— _**...Fei? —**_ a voz baixa, trêmula, enviou-lhe um arrepio pela espinha.

Reconhecendo no ato o que estava acontecendo, virou-se para o outro lado da cama, onde seu amante dormia, tranquilo, após ter sido sedado no hospital. Vendo que podia tranquilizar-se quanto ao seu sono, respondeu rápido:

— Calma. _**—**_ Disse ao telefone. _**—**_ Em quinze minutos estarei aí. _**—**_ jogando os lençóis para o lado, ligou a luz do abajur. Sabia poder mover-se silenciosa e felinamente pelo quarto escuro, mas o gesto era parte do combinado entre ele e o amante: caso a necessidade surgisse, e um deles não pudesse ir, o outro deveria deixar a luz acesa, para que o que permanecesse não acordasse sozinho na cama em meio à madrugada, sem saber o que acontecera.

— Eu... não vou conseguir. — Respondeu a outra pessoa no telefone, uma angústia horrível toldando-lhe a voz.

— Talvez você consiga, talvez não... mas pode se aguentar por quinze minutos, não pode? — Rebateu, firme. Sabia por experiência que não deveria jamais vacilar, ou então seu apoio de nada adiantaria. De pé, já se movimentava pelo quarto, em direção ao guarda-roupa. — Maxwell? — urgiu, enquanto vestia uma calça jeans sobre o corpo nu. — Prometa.

— Eu... — a voz do outro lado do telefone sumiu, em meio a um soluço.

— Prometa. — Exigiu, implacável.

Mal desligou o celular e ainda com uma camisa totalmente desabotoada no peito, inclinou-se sobre o amante deitado na cama. Verificando que ele se encontrava realmente bem, e dormindo, Wufei Chang sentiu-se aliviado: Heero havia chegado algumas horas atrás de uma missão, ferido e precisando de assistência médica – ele próprio o encontrara apenas na saída da emergência do Hospital dos Preventers – e como o teimoso se recusara a receber medicação, Sally em pessoa injetara-lhe um anestésico que haveria de fazê-lo dormir em questão de minutos. Como fazia poucas horas que haviam chegado em casa, calculava que haveria de retornar e encontrá-lo ainda dormindo, o que era absolutamente vital para seu restabelecimento.

Com olhos negros percorrendo o rosto do outro oriental, o rapaz chinês depositou-lhe um leve beijo em sua têmpora. Finalmente tranquilizado a respeito do homem que amava, estava enfim pronto para sair do santuário do seu lar para ir socorrer aquele que era, nada mais nada menos, uma parte de sua pequena família.

.

* * *

.

Quatorze minutos depois, estacionava o carro na frente da casa de Duo.

Agradecendo – não pela primeira vez – ao fato de Duo nunca ter aceitado colocar alarmes em casa, mesmo após anos de insistência sua e de Heero, Wufei atravessou o gramado, preparando-se para entrar. Sua mente corria, tentando se preparar para o que poderia encontrar lá dentro: sabia que Maxwell iria finalmente encontrar-se com Trowa aquele dia, assim, acreditava ter que estar preparado para qualquer coisa.

As luzes da frente da casa estavam todas acesas e a porta da frente, aberta. Subiu os degraus da varanda e não perdeu tempo em bater na porta – simplesmente entrou.

Duo encontrava-se agachado no chão, encostado a uma parede num canto da sala, e vê-lo ali, tão sozinho e desamparado cortou o coração de Wufei.

Qualquer um que fosse apresentado a Duo Maxwell saberia que apesar de ser considerado um dos heróis responsáveis pela libertação da Terra e das Colônias da tirania da OZ e da Romefeller, ele não se deixara levar pelo estrelismo: era um jovem de vinte e cinco anos, muito maduro, determinado, responsável, extremamente fiel ao que acreditava... e leal. Dono de um senso de humor ácido, mente ágil e de riso fácil, Duo muitas vezes incorria no bem querer das pessoas sem fazer muito esforço. À parte de suas próprias máscaras – que usava para se proteger – e de seus turbulentos sentimentos e provações durante a guerra, Duo conseguira crescer e tornar-se um adulto aparentemente normal, sem grandes problemas – aos olhos de estranhos.

Mas os pesadelos de Maxwell apareciam à noite – nas horas negras da escuridão, não havia os sorrisos fáceis, as piadinhas irascíveis ou o professor comportado: o que existia era o amargor, o frio cinismo... o fel da solidão. E por mais que se pudesse pensar que as sombras dos que haviam morrido não o deixavam em paz, era justamente a mágoa por quem o havia abandonado que consumia a alma de Duo como um câncer.

E era este Maxwell – vítima de seus piores pesadelos, alquebrado pelo peso da solidão – quem eu encarava agora... Aquele que, no horrível silêncio gritante das madrugadas, era torturado por um demônio interior que rasgava-lhe as entranhas, rugindo para sair.

— Eu... não devia ter ligado para vocês. Não havia motivo. — Começou ele, cabeça baixa entre os joelhos, a voz mais controlada do que quando falara consigo ao celular; porém ainda com um tom claro de tremor.

Wufei olhou para ele, decidindo, mais uma vez, que auto piedade e condescendência não cabiam ali.

— Mesmo? E ligou para quê, então?

— Não é da sua conta.

Rispidez. Uma indicação de raiva. _**"Muito bem. Vamos ver agora, Maxwell."**_

Estendeu uma mão.

Duo se encolheu. Não queria ser tocado. Não agora.

— Vá para casa, Fei. Me deixe sozinho. Eu... desculpe por ter ligado, ok? Não quero você aqui. Nem você nem ninguém.

Um brilho de determinação toldou os olhos do chinês – tinha que pensar rápido: às vezes, no caso de Duo, conversar ajudava, mas ao que parecia, deduziu aquela ser uma das ocasiões em que a situação seria resolvida de outra forma.

— Cale a boca, Duo. E levanta daí. Você vem comigo.

O outro homem levantou a cabeça, sem entender. Já era madrugada. Para onde Wufei iria levá-lo?

— Ir para onde?

A pergunta caiu em ouvidos surdos, enquanto o amigo, sem cerimônia, tratou de erguê-lo de onde estava, agarrando-lhe um dos punhos e pondo-o de pé num único e forte puxão.

— Wufei? Para ond...

Wufei fazia-se de surdo propositalmente, não querendo ouvir lamúrias ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente dava voltas, tentando encontrar uma saída: não sabia para onde levar o amigo, o que sabia era que precisava tirá-lo de dentro daquele ambiente fechado, solitário, fazê-lo respirar outros ares. Foi quando seu cérebro encontrou quase que imediatamente a resposta.

Voltando-se para o relutante acompanhante, perguntou:

— Quando foi a última vez que tomou banho na piscina de madrugada? — Um sorriso cínico acompanhou-lhe o final da pergunta.

— Você ficou maluco?! — O assombro tomou conta do rosto de Duo. — Aquilo lá tá um gelo, agora! — O ex-piloto de olhos violetas argumentou juntamente com uma tentativa de soltar o braço da pegada firme do chinês.

Última chance que teve, na verdade – o ex-piloto do Shenlong fechou ainda mais o aperto e, numa imitação perfeita de Heero em seu módulo 'terrorista-suicida-só-paro-depois-de-morto' ele foi implacavelmente puxando Duo pelo espaço da sala, adentrando na cozinha às escuras e seguindo em direção à porta do quintal sem falar uma palavra sequer.

— Wufei, seu miserável! Me solta, porra! EU NÃO VOU NADAR! WUFEI! — gritava e xingava Duo, irado de raiva pela afronta enquanto tentava encontrar um ponto de apoio. Coisa bem difícil, a partir do modo como estava sendo arrastado.

Não, de forma alguma iria se deixar jogar dentro de uma piscina com água gelada àquela altura da madrugada! Furioso, segurou-se às cegas na quina de sua mesa de jantar, decidido a fazer um cabo de guerra – tendo onde se apoiar, iria estourar a cara daquele imbecil com um chute, ah se não ia!

Infelizmente, como Wufei não reconheceu tal tentativa como um obstáculo aos seus planos, ele acabou foi arrastando a pobre mesa consigo até ouvir coisas caindo de cima dela, espatifando-se pelo chão.

— WUFEI! — Berrou furioso.

Um barulho alto e repentino veio seguido de um forte jorro de luz, vindo de fora da cozinha. Trazendo a cabeça para frente tão rápido que a trança chicoteou ao seu redor, Duo viu-se quase cego com a luz do poste... do seu quintal.

— Mas o que... — O choque o deixou sem palavras por dois segundos. Não, não queria acreditar: aquele cretino não teria... — Wufei, seu desgraçado! _ **Você quebrou a minha porta!**_

O outro sequer fez-se de rogado e, num único puxão, trouxe Duo para fora da proteção da casa, arrastando-o inexoravelmente aos trambolhões pelo espaço de três metros que separavam a porta da cozinha até o deck da piscina, onde cabe dizer, os olhos violetas de Duo ficaram a centímetros da superfície da água azulada.

Foi aí que subitamente o ex-piloto 02 deu-se conta que se debatia contra o nada no chão.

Arrepiando-se até o último fio de cabelo que tinha no corpo, Duo apoiou-se no piso de madeira do deck e impulsionando-se com os braços para trás, ficou de pé, livre – e longe da água gelada. Furioso pela péssima brincadeira foi com tudo para cima do amigo traidor com uma raiva que nem o ar frio da madrugada conseguiu dissipar.

— Mas que porra deu nessa sua cabeça, Chang? Isso é coisa que se faça? Ficou doido? Quer levar um murro?

— Não. — Foi a simples resposta que recebeu.

Por incrível que pareça, a resposta monossilábica, dita em meio à eterna postura arrogante do chinês fez subir ainda mais a raiva de Duo:

— Não? _Não?_ É só isso que você me responde? Escuta aqui, Wufei: você quebrou a minha porta dos fundos! Tá entendendo que porra você fez? _**Quebrou a minha porta!**_ Onde diabos isso é ajudar alguém, me diga? Só se for lá na sua colônia, meu amigo, porque no resto do universo é que não é! Tá pensando o quê? Que só porque tá junto com o Heero pode ir fazendo que nem aquele maluco e ir arrebentando tudo pela frente?

O silêncio que se seguiu o fez praticamente ouvir o eco de suas palavras alteradas pelo súbito fluxo de adrenalina e raiva. A falta de ação proposital de Wufei o fez dar um enorme suspiro e de repente, parecia que suas energias tinham sumido.

— Olha, Fei, vamos... vamos parar por aqui, ok? Tá fazendo um puta frio, eu to acabado, me sentindo um lixo... Desculpa mesmo por ter ligado, cara, mas é que... achei que se alguém pudesse me entender, esse alguém era você e...

Prova clara de que toda aquela altercação acabara por embotar os instintos protetores de Duo era de que ele jamais teria chegado tão perto assim de Wufei numa situação daquelas e mais ainda, baixado a guarda como acabava de fazer – exatamente o que o Agente Day da Organização Preventers, ex-piloto 05 do Gundam Shenlong e exímio combatente em luta corpo-a-corpo... esperava, atento e voraz como um tubarão à espreita.

E Wufei queria sua chance – não porque atacar Duo fosse algo tão fácil assim, afinal mesmo o amigo não fazendo parte dos Preventers, ele e Heero ainda mantinham o hábito de treinar semanalmente com Maxwell ao longo dos últimos anos, assim, atacar de surpresa o ex-parceiro que sempre vivera a se gabar de suas habilidades esquivas era algo realmente, realmente... muito bom, todas as vezes.

De forma que, quando Duo olhou para ele, ao parar de falar e adotando novamente aquela postura derrotista, viu que era o momento ideal.

Dando um sorrisinho de canto absolutamente maligno, respondeu-lhe curtamente.

— Mas eu entendo. — E impulsionando-se para frente, pegou o ex-parceiro de batalhas de surpresa e empurrou-o com toda força para trás, fazendo-o cair dentro da piscina com um estardalhaço digno de nota.

O jovem professor emergiu da água gelada aos berros, ameaçando matá-lo, nem que fosse a última coisa que faria, a calça jeans encharcada fazendo-o afundar e engolir água.

Se sentia pena? Ora, é claro que não.

Enchendo os pulmões com a aragem fria da madrugada, chutou os sapatos, posicionou-se – e um segundo depois encontrava-se envolvido pelo gelado mundo azul.

Duo já alcançava a escadinha de saída, quando ele emergiu. Deixando-se ficar tranquilamente acima da linha da água com os braços e erguendo um pouco mais o tom de voz, perguntou, carregando no cinismo.

— O que foi? Já vai beber, Mawxell?

De costas para si, o outro congelou-se no ato de se segurar no corrimão.

Wufei não interrompeu o ataque. O que ia fazer doeria muito mais em si, mas Duo implorara por sua ajuda ao telefone, menos de trinta minutos antes: jamais o abandonaria – ainda que ele próprio lutasse contra isso.

— Vai, não é? Muito bem. Não vou impedir. Você me desaponta. Um friozinho desses, uma contrariedadezinha... e já fica pensando em beber. Realmente, você é um fraco de marca maior.

Olhos negros fixaram-se nas mãos fechadas em torno dos corrimãos a pouca distância de si – a tensão nelas era evidente, a rigidez expressa nos músculos das costas de Duo faria alguém pensar que ele iria explodir dali a algum momento.

— Eu não sou um fraco, Wufei. — Foi a resposta, encoberta por raiva, que ouviu. Surpreendentemente, a voz do amigo soava límpida, clara e forte como sempre. — _**Já fui.**_ Mas não sou mais.

— Não é? Pois então me prove, Duo. Fique nesta piscina comigo até a vontade de beber passar.

Segundos se passaram. Dentro da piscina, mantendo-se à tona com leves gestos à flor da água e com o céu noturno pontilhado de estrelas, Wufei esperava.

Então Duo virou-se para ele, olhando-o por cima do ombro direito encharcado, entre longas mechas de cabelo soltas que haviam escapado da trança... e olhos violetas, carregados como um mar em fúria, dragaram os seus.

Num instante ele estava lá, meio corpo assomando-se para fora da piscina... no outro, Duo Maxwell soltava-se abruptamente do corrimão e deixava-se cair de costas de forma decidida, novamente em meio à piscina, afundando quase até o fundo e provocando ondas e respingos para todos os lados.

Naquela breve comunicação visual, fora estabelecida uma trégua, um acordo... onde Shinigami aceitava a tutela do Dragão.

E Wufei tomaria para si a responsabilidade. Sabia que o pior ainda não tinha passado.

Quase em seguida, a cabeça do americano erguia-se da água a centímetros da sua e a voz rouca perguntou:

— O que sugere?

— Uma melhor de três. — Sugeriu o chinês.

E assim se começou. Mas depois de nadar o primeiro desafio, o oriental não desistiu e induziu Duo a nadar mais outro – e mais outro.

Pelos cálculos e uma observação nos tons de negrume do céu acima de suas cabeças, Wufei já calculava ser umas quatro horas da manhã – o que já lhes dava por volta de uma hora e meia ali dentro da piscina.

— E-Eu vou ter um ataque... do coração. ...egar pneumonia. Seu... ditador... anão... Você está sendo... pior... que a Lady Une... e a Sally, jun-juntas. Vá embora e me deixe em paz! — Tentou ordenar Duo – tarefa no entanto um pouco difícil de ser feita com dignidade, enquanto morria de frio, os dentes batiam e os próprios lábios encontravam-se azuis.

— Deixe de mariquices, Maxwell. Mais uma, vamos!

.

* * *

.

Seus próprios braços doíam e ele também estava tremendo de frio, antes de enfim permitir que Duo saísse da piscina. Em segundos descartaram as roupas ensopadas, abandonando-as amontoadas no piso do deck enquanto dirigiam-se nus para dentro da casa, loucos por um banho e roupas quentes.

Ante a cara feia do amigo à porta da cozinha, Wufei olhou-o e disse, controlando a irritação por ter que admitir realmente ter passado dos limites.

— Compro uma nova e mando instalar.

Ao som de um _'Ainda bem que reconhece'_ , entrou pela porta atrás de Duo, o qual acendeu a luz da cozinha – uma vez que não faziam idéia de como estava o piso – e ambos dirigiram-se para os quartos: o americano para o seu e o agente, para o de hóspedes.

Após simplesmente vestir um robe, Wufei, ainda preocupado, encaminhou-se para o quarto do outro, onde o encontrou sentado na beira da cama, como se não tivesse mais forças para nada. Decidido, ergueu um braço de Duo, passou-o por cima de um dos seus ombros e foram em direção ao banheiro. Lá, ligou o chuveiro quente e depois de enfiá-lo dentro do box, tirou o robe e apressou-se para debaixo da água quente também.

Ah, as maravilhas de uma água quente eram divinas! Por uns minutos, nada fizeram, a não ser aproveitar a quentura abençoada da água, recuperando o calor dos corpos, porém, ao ver Duo quase cambalear em cima de si, decidiu desligar o chuveiro e jogá-lo na cama antes que acabasse por cair de cara no chão.

Em meio a conversas sem sentido, risadinhas e piadinhas cretinas a respeito de ambos estarem tomando banho nus _'sem autorização do Heero, Feifei', 'Ele vai te dar uma surra quando souber, heeh'_ e outras pérolas por parte de Duo importunando-lhe os ouvidos, o ex-piloto do Shenlong finalmente conseguiu sair do banheiro, atravessar o quarto e jogar o bendito marmanjo na cama, onde, mais por instinto do que por atos conscientes, o amigo se virou, se ajeitou... e finalmente cedeu à exaustão.

Em questão de segundos, Duo estava dormindo como um morto, na verdade. E seu monstro interior estava decididamente subjugado. Ao menos por enquanto.

" _ **Ótimo!"**_ _ **,**_ pensou.

Sentindo-se também exausto, cobriu-o, enrolando uma toalha naquele mar de cabelos, apagou a luz do quarto e após encontrar uma antiga muda de roupas suas no guarda-roupa do quarto de hóspedes, foi até a cozinha e puxou a folha da porta, colocando-a mais ou menos no lugar. Voltando à sala, apagou as luzes do local e da varanda, só então indo embora para sua casa.

Ainda estava escuro, mas logo logo o céu clarearia.

.

* * *

.

Quinze minutos depois estava em casa.

Mas, apesar do sono, o cansaço, a exaustão... sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Vendo pelo corredor o brilho da luz suave ainda acesa no quarto, decidiu não ir para a cama, ainda – não queria atrapalhar o descanso de Heero. Rumando direto para a cozinha, pegou sua xícara, encheu-a de água e um pouco de chá e colocou-a no microondas.

Segundos depois, segurando xícara com a bebida quente e aromática entre as mãos, acomodou-se numa das cadeiras da pequena varanda para assistir o nascer do dia. Só então deu vazão aos pensamentos que lhe inquietavam o espírito.

Durante todo o tempo em que estivera com Duo aquela madrugada, parte de sua mente estivera focalizada em Trowa.

Tentava imaginar sua expressão ou reação, caso visse Duo em um daqueles momentos. Não conseguia impedir-se de ver em sua mente os olhos verdes a se estreitarem com desgosto e desprezo perante a insuspeitada fragilidade do americano – uma pálida caricatura de sua própria reação ao saber da luta de Maxwell contra a dependência ao álcool, bem como toda a verdade por trás do nascimento da sobrinha, quando este contara tudo na ocasião de sua formatura, dois anos atrás.

A insegurança demonstrada naquela madrugada pelo ex-terrorista de L2 com sua pessoa não fora de todo indevida – mesmo que hoje existisse uma forte amizade unindo-o ao americano, dentre eles dois, Heero é quem sempre fora o amigo mais próximo de Duo... havia sido o japonês quem, desde a época da guerra, Maxwell acabara por escolher para ser seu melhor amigo. Não por ele ser o melhor exemplo de uma pessoa comunicável ou acessível, mas porque Duo fora o primeiro a conseguir ver o ser humano – com suas falhas e limitações – que existia por baixo do robô o qual Heero tinha sido treinado para ser desde criança. Quanto a si, muitas vezes vivenciara situações conflitantes e até mesmo ocasiões em que ele e outro terrorista haviam se desentendido de forma mais drástica: de natureza belicosa e postura extremamente pedante e superior, Wufei não recebia bem as aproximações ora amigáveis ora irritantes do companheiro de batalhas e seu treinamento disciplinado não admitia de forma alguma as ações várias vezes indisciplinadas do outro adolescente.

Mas o desenrolar da guerra – e a necessidade de trabalhar em conjunto em algumas missões – acabara por aproximá-los e a própria luta pela sobrevivência fizera com que terminasse por rever seus preconceitos a respeito de Duo muito mais cedo do poderia supor.

Desta forma a amizade entre eles tivera, enfim, início.

A ironia final ficara a cargo de ter sido o próprio e irreverente auto-proclamado Deus da Morte, o _cupido_ entre ele e Heero, após anos de negações silenciosas de sentimentos e emoções – como algo de tal envergadura pudera acontecer ainda era algo que lhe escapava à completa compreensão até hoje, porém era esta a verdade.

Maxwell era parte de sua pequena _família_.

Mas Trowa Barton também. Sua amizade pelo outro homem fora forjada a ferro e fogo durante a maldita guerra e só aumentara, no decorrer dos nove anos subseqüentes.

Ambos incluíam-se dentro do círculo mínimo de pessoas em todo o universo por quem ele daria a própria vida em troca, para proteger ou salvar, se preciso fosse.

E era isto que estava deixando-o inquieto.

Acompanhara, muito de perto, o sofrimento de Duo pela perda da presença de Trowa em sua convivência, durante o passar dos anos. Vira o progressivo afastamento do piloto de olhos verdes do grupo em todos os encontros nos quais o piloto de trança pudesse estar ou comparecer. Com o passar do tempo, desconfiara que pudesse existir uma razão, um motivo mais forte para tal coisa acontecer, mas quando nem mesmo ameaças de torturas feitas por si ou por Heero tinham feito o cabeça-dura do Maxwell dizer algo, as conversas com Barton acabavam por resultar em respostas que o próprio moreno não sabia explicar muito bem e Quatre e sua famosa empatia também resultaram como infrutíferos, não houvera o que se fazer, a não ser aceitar aquela situação velada.

Nunca, em sua vida, teria imaginado o que realmente havia por trás de tudo.

Estreitando os olhos negros, Wufei relembrou os sentimentos que sentira ao ouvir da boca de Duo uma verdade que permanecera oculta até então. Saber que o amigo de tantos anos fora cobaia de um experimento da OZ ainda na época da guerra o fizera preocupar-se, mas não fora algo novo – afinal, qual deles cinco não tinha suas próprias e amargas lembranças de eventuais cativeiros sofridos à mercê daqueles seres sem honra? – porém seu mundo e suas concepções foram esmigalhadas ao descobrir que a garotinha que fora o xodó de todos e agora vivia apenas com a mãe após o divórcio dos pais havia sido dada à luz não por Hilde, como seria a ordem natural das coisas... mas por Duo – como conseqüência da experiência.

E ficara lívido ao saber que o pai de Eliza era Trowa.

Obviamente, Heero também estar presente à conversa mostrou-se providencial – o fato de Wufei ser guiado por seu temperamento forte e explosivo nunca fora ocultado de ninguém; não fosse pelo japonês estar ao seu lado naquela hora, o universo com certeza teria hoje um ex-herói da guerra entre a Terra e as Colônias a menos a quem prestar suas pífias honrarias.

O próprio Duo acabara por salvar a vida do moreno de L3, porém, ao lembrá-lo da amnésia que acometera Barton pouco antes do final da guerra – e que fora ela o motivo do fim do relacionamento entre os dois rapazes, na época.

Ironicamente, fora a lembrança da amnésia que lhe trouxera o senso e a razão, pois sabia da raiva e ódio surdos que o amigo tinha dos lapsos existentes ainda hoje em sua memória – e a partir das demais explicações de Maxwell sobre o que acontecera depois, passara então a enxergar Barton como uma segunda vítima de um jogo cruel e doentio do destino.

Passado seu rompante de fúria, Heero promovera um verdadeiro interrogatório no americano – não por duvidar de suas palavras, mas por ser esta a forma com que ele conseguia compreender e analisar uma situação.

Horas mais tarde Duo findara as explicações com um pedido. Partindo do princípio de estar finalmente formado e agora em condições de procurar um emprego normal e se manter, o jovem de olhos violetas decidira dar continuidade aos planos de procurar a filha, e precisaria da ajuda de ambos. Conscientes das dificuldades óbvias da empreitada, os dois orientais se comprometeram não apenas com a busca – e momentos depois, também em manter segredo de todos os demais amigos, com exceção de Sally. Principalmente Trowa.

A princípio a exigência de Duo em querer manter aquela farsa enfurecera Wufei – como um dos raros seres no universo em que Trowa confiava, tinha ciência da sensação de inquietação e de não pertencer a lugar algum que devorava o outro agente por dentro, do modo resignado e até mesmo desesperançado como ele vivia após o relacionamento com Quatre não ter dado certo. Quem saberia dizer as transformações que se operariam em sua vida, acaso soubesse de tudo o que estava escondido, perdido – talvez para sempre – em sua memória? Que honra havia em deixar outro grande amigo sem saber que era pai?

Mas Duo mantivera-se irredutível e contra aquela determinação férrea nem mesmo Heero conseguira lograr êxito, pois fora quando Maxwell lhes dera o golpe final, contando sobre o seu vício com bebidas.

E foi o que quebrou Heero, por conseqüência. Naquela noite distante há dois anos atrás, Wufei vira o amante ficar mudo, sem conseguir encontrar palavras com as quais pudesse se comunicar. Perdido. Sem chão. Em se tratando do ser humano a quem jamais esperaria ver agir de forma hesitante, sentira a garganta fechar ao ver Heero se aproximar de forma cautelosa e devagar de Duo, ainda sem falar nada... e depois abraçá-lo com toda a conhecida força que seu corpo e músculos possuíam, como se para nunca mais deixar seu melhor e mais antigo amigo deles sair. Ou enfrentar seus próprios demônios – sozinho outra vez.

Ouvir a voz rouca de Duo dizer _'Não foi culpa sua, Heero'_ ao mesmo tempo em que lhe retornava o gesto de amizade com um abraço tão forte quanto o que recebia, ajudou então a entender a reação ímpar do amante: Heero havia compreendido, de um jeito peculiar seu, que tinha falhado em ajudar Duo justo quando este mais precisara, falhara em _estar perto_. Com aquele leve sussurrar, o moreno de trança corrigiu-lhe a visão errônea e restaurou a confiança na amizade de ambos.

Não houve lágrimas ou mais palavras, apenas longos minutos em que os dois permaneceram fortemente abraçados.

Mas a força daquela comunicação sem palavras veio a tornar-se um dos momentos mais intensos da vida de Wufei.

Desde então, ambos faziam de tudo para ajudar o amigo a encontrar Hilde e Elisa, chegando mesmo a burlar, sem pensar duas vezes, normas e regulamentos dos Preventers para tal. Infelizmente, até para eles existiam limitações e devido ao trabalho como agentes, não podiam simplesmente dar baixa para procurarem pela sobrinha e a mãe e Duo não tinha como ausentar-se do trabalho como professor, pois por força de contrato e dos acontecimentos anteriores, tinha que manter a ficha limpa.

Em relação ao moreno mais alto dos cinco, Heero não era cego e se até ele, Wufei, vinha sentindo que Barton estava definitivamente fora do seu equilíbrio durante o último ano, seu amante também o notara, o que rendera horas de conversas e discussões entre ambos sobre o que estava acontecendo com o outro homem. E se a situação de Trowa já inspirava preocupação, após a morte de um rapazinho em sua mais recente missão seu estado emocional declinara de vez – o que, definitivamente, fizera urgir para os dois asiáticos a sensação de que algo tinha que ser feito.

Exatamente por tal motivo, Heero agarrara com unhas e dentes a licença de Trowa como oportunidade para o moreno ajudar a Duo na empreitada. Inicialmente, recusara-se terminantemente a envolver, embora que involuntariamente, Barton na procura pela pequena Elisa. Achava arriscado demais. E se ele fora um obstáculo difícil de remover para a implementação dos planos do amante, o próprio Maxwell não ficara atrás – mas se havia algo que se podia afirmar em relação a Heero era que o mesmo não ganhara a alcunha de Soldado Perfeito à toa. Assim, vira em questão de pouco mais de uma hora, o outro oriental destruir um a um todos os argumentos contrários levantados por Duo. Impassível, com respostas previamente pensadas, ponderadas e analisadas, Heero Yuy conseguira convencer Duo Maxwell da necessidade de unir Trowa aos esforços na procura pela filha de ambos.

Yuy conseguira fazer um serviço tão bom que a partir daí os dois haviam voltado-se contra ele e a despeito da discussão, dos gritos e xingos, a Wufei não restara outra alternativa a não ser concordar com a sensatez do que seu próprio amante dizia. Sua recusa não se baseava Não que pensasse ser Heero um inconseqüente – oh, este posto ainda era de Maxwell – pois confiava no homem que amava acima de tudo... mas seu modo de pensar a situação era diferente da de Yuy. Eram sentimentos, destinos, vidas demais em jogo: receava o que poderia vir a acontecer com sua sobrinha, uma criança tão nova, tão indefesa e já imersa em um novo conceito de maternidade e paternidade que faria estremecer o universo de ponta a ponta... receava por Duo e Trowa... Quem cuidaria dos corações e almas de ambos, a partir daquela súbita re-aproximação?

Não fora a primeira nem a última vez que recebera um chamado da parte do amigo em meio a noite desde que ficaram cientes de sua luta silenciosa contra o vício, mas daquela vez sentira algo diferente em Maxwell – não o pressionara para saber o que acontecera na reunião com o ex-amante aquela tarde, mas o fato dele ter decido chamá-lo em vez de a Heero o deixara com a sensação de que o reencontro com Trowa o abalara muito mais que ele próprio previra.

Se o que vislumbrara naquela madrugada fora o resultado da aproximação entre ambos, tinha medo do que poderia vir pela frente.

Continua ^~

* * *

.

 **Notas:**

 **(1) Nove anos –** o cap 01 foi postado online como se o roteiro se passasse oito anos após o fim da série de TV, mas na verdade a fic se passa _**nove anos**_ depois. Mas já corrigi no cap 01, ok? (e só agora eu vim ver isso, ai meu pai... ninguém merece -_-*)

.

 **Comentários da Autora:**

 **YES!** Sei que pode parecer milagre, mas eis que finalmente consegui digitar o cap 02 de 'Ciclo de Memórias' e colocá-lo online *não acredita*

Dei tudo de mim para o capítulo ficar crível e bem desenvolvido, ainda mais sem betagem – viram como eu NÃO PODIA mandar para a Ilia? Eu queria fazer surprise, pipow! \o/. Creio que ficou tudo nos conformes, e mostrei os aspectos, situações e sentimentos que almejava desde o princípio para ele.

Qualquer coisa, a culpa é da Ilia Verseau (por ser a Beta que iria ser surpreendida XD) e da Blanxita, por fazer niver dia 09/07 (e para quem a postagem deste cap 02 foi dedicada como presente de aniversário) hohhoho

Beijos mil a todas as fãs que acompanham neste projeto onde declaro **AMOR ETERNO** a 3x2 & 2x3, 1x5 & 5x1, 4x6 & 6x4 e FICS M-PREGS *_*

 _ **Illy-chan**_

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan H. Wakai – Cap. 02 repostado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap. Único)

Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04)

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04)

Jinkies (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand)

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 02 postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap.** **Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap. 02 – repostado )**

Problema (Aryam – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 postado)**

Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único)

O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único)

The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único)

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap. Único)

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Bl** **ue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


End file.
